Deceive the Reality
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Sebenarnya diriku yang asli yang seperti apa? Sebenarnya aku di mata kalian itu seperti apa? Sebenarnya apa itu yang sebenarnya? / Request fic dari ELkyouya. / Kise-centric. More warning inside. / Thankies for reading! Have a nice day!


**Deceive the Reality**

.

 _Warning_ : … _Ambiguous_!( _Best_ ) _Friend_!KiKuro- _centric_. _Yandere_?Kise. _College_! _AU_. _Typo_ ( _s_ )? _Weird_. _Unknown_ _timeline_. _Quick-typing. Quick-pace? Lack of description_. _OOC_. _Unbeta_.

Disclaimer: KnB belongs to Fujimaki- _sensei_.

Keterangan: _Prompt_ -nya panjang … Intinya Kise manipulatif, muka dua, dewasa, dan misterius. _Nyerempet_ _shonen_ - _ai_. _Request_ dari **ELkyouya**. Semoga berkenan?

.

Setiap orang selalu merasa jika mereka memiliki satu-dua orang sahabat, maka mereka akan saling memahami satu sama lain, mengetahui pikiran satu sama lai, yang paling mengetahui satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada yang ditutupi saat bersama sahabatnya. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sudah menikah yang tidak segan untuk memperlihatkan sisi baik dan buruk mereka.

Apapun jenis kelaminnya.

"Tetsuyacchi~! Haloooo!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju temapt sahabatnya berdiri. Yang dipanggil, Tetsuya Kuroko, menatap datar pemuda setinggi 189 cm itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hai, Ryota-kun, bagaimana kuliahmu?" ia membalas sapaan itu dengan pertanyaan standar. Pemilik nama Ryota Kise itu memberikan cengiran lebarnya lalu segera menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama masa perkuliahannya hari ini. Pemuda yang lebih kecil dengan setia tetap mendengarkannya. Sesekali berkomentar menimpali atau ikut menceritakan kejadian di kelasnya.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, anehnya, tali persahabatan mereka tidak terputus saat mereka berbeda SMA. Hingga mereka kembali dipertemukan di universitas yang sama. Tetsuya Kuroko adalah mahasiswa sastra, ia mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang. Sedangkan, Ryota Kise mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Masih ada seorang yang merupakan sahabat mereka berdua, Daiki Aomine, berhubung ia mengambil sekolah kepolisian, ia jarang sekali terlihat bersama mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji, memenuhi perut mereka dengan makan siang. Seperti biasa, pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu memesan satu gelas vanilla shake yang memang ia sukai dari dulu, ia menyatakan bahwa segelasnya saja cukup mengisi energinya. Sedangkan, si model, pekerjaan sampingan Ryota, memesan semangkok salad. Ia tidak bisa makan-makanan berlemak atau berminyak, tidak baik untuk wajahnya dan postur tubuhnya.

Suara menyeruput dari Tetsuya terhenti, kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Ah, Ryota-kun. Kauingat tentang Taiga Kagami? Anak dari jurusan Sastra Inggris yang pernah kuceritakan?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil memakan tomat yang berada di garpunya.

"Ada apa dengan Kagamicchi?" manik madunya yang awalnya berbinar segera berubah menjadi sedikit kelam.

Anak bungsu keluarga Kise itu berharap perubahan nadanya tidak terdengar. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka di saat sahabatnya membicarakan tentang orang lain. (Jika yang dibicarakan adalah Daiki, mungkin ia bisa menolerirnya.)

"Ia benar-benar sangat baik, seperti malaikat," ujarnya, "meski wajahnya garang sebenarnya ia terlalu polos untuk pemuda 18 tahun."

"Aku selalu mendengar tentangnya dari Tetsuyacchi, mungkin aku harus bertemu dengannya langsung," dilanjutkan dengan cengiran khasnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda bermarga Kagami itu. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu anak baik-baik.

Tetapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan jengkel yang membuncah dari dadanya itu.

Tanpa sadar ia berdecak tidak suka, Ryota sedikit tersentak, "Ku-kurasa aku akan cocok dengannya," Ryota segera menutupinya dengan tawa yang terpaksa. Tetapi, tadi terlihat natural, Tetsuya memercayai kata-katanya, bukan? Mungkin ia berbakat menjadi aktor sekarang.

"Entah dunia itu memang sempit atau bagaimana …" pemuda kelahiran Januari itu menggantung kalimatnya, "Kamar apartemen Kagami-kun dan Daiki-kun bersebelahan. Dia mengeluh tentang kelakuan Daiki-kun yang arogan. Ajaibnya lagi, mereka berdua sering bermain basket bersama di saat luangnya," mereka berdua tertawa, Tetsuya tertawa kecil namun memang ia tertawa sepenuh hati. Ryota juga tertawa lepas.

(Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak menuangkan hatinya dalam tawanya.)

(Ah, Ryota terkadang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.)

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Ritual setiap pagi yang dilakukan oleh Ryota adalah mengirimkan ucapan selamat pagi kepada Tetsuya. Bukannya ia pilih kasih terhadap sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Tapi, Daiki akan segera membalasnya dengan, "Jangan ganggu tidurku."

Ia akan kembali kuliah pada sore hari, berhubung sekarang ia tengah bersiap untuk bekerja. Ia membuka aplikasi di ponsel hitamnya dan menekan layarnya.

.

 **Tetsuyacchi**

( _read_ ) Tetsuyacchi! Selamat pagi!

(09.18 _am_ ) Selamat pagi, Ryota-kun.

( _read_ ) Eh? Tetsuyacchi belum pergi kuliah?

( _read_ ) Apa hari ini kuliahnya libur?

(09.20 _am_ ) Tidak, Ryota-kun. Aku sedang sakit.

.

Model remaja itu menatap ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Tetapi, ia harus berusaha tenang atau tidak ia akan merusak dandanannya, ia harus bekerja pada jam 09.30 nanti. Ia segera membalas _chat_ tersebut.

.

 **Tetsuyacchi**

( _read_ ) EH?!

( _read_ ) TETSUYACCHI HARUS TIDUR LAGI!

( _read_ ) Maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu!

( _read_ ) Jangan lupa sarapan, makan siang, dan makan obat!

( _read_ ) Cepat sembuh!

( _read_ ) Jika aku tidak bekerja sekarang, pasti aku akan langsung pergi ke sana untuk menjenguk dan merawatmu!

( _read_ ) KiseRyo _sent_ _you_ _a_ _sticker_.

(09.25 _am_ ) Terima kasih Ryota-kun. Lebih baik kaufokus bekerja saja.

(09.26 _am_ ) Aku akan melakukan semua itu, kok.

.

"Ryota-kun~ Saatnya bersiap!" suara _manager_ -nya menghentikannya dari menatap lekat-lekat ponsel hitamnya. Lalu, ia matikan ponselnya dan bergegas menuju tempat pemotretan.

Sebenarnya meski ia terlihat panik seperti itu … Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Ia melakukan semua itu karena … Ia merasa hal itu harus dilakukan. Apa dia sudah berubah menjadi malaikat berhati dingin atau ia memang iblis berwajah malaikat? Ia masih mempertanyakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Di tempat kerjanya, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang akan diinstruksikan, meski sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Ia tersenyum lepas, ia berpose sensual, ia memerlihatkan apa yang ingin ia jual, ia menunjukan semua hal yang dapat membuat para kaum hawa senang. Berhubung ia melakukan semua hal yang dipinta sang fotografer, sesi pemotretan itu selesai dengan cepat. Dengan cepat di sini adalah 2 jam pemotretan. Semua pekerja di sana saling mengucapkan, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Si model muda itu segera membersihkan dandanannya, segera mengganti pakaian kasualnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sudah mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada balasan, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah decihan. Ia merasa kesal jika diabaikan seperti itu.

 _Tetsuya pasti tidak tidur. Akutahu ia pasti tidak tidur._

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Kuroko, ia disambut ramah oleh ibunya, Tetsuya versi perempuan. Ia menyerahkan sekotak kue yang ia beli di jalan, wanita itu berterima kasih dan menanyakan minuman apa yang ia inginkan.

Basa-basi.

Ryota kembali tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa ia hanya akan menyusahkan, tetapi, ia tahu bahwa reaksi orang di depannya akan memaksanya untuk menyebutkan minuman yang ia sukai. Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan ia ingin jeruk, sirup pun cukup.

Setelah basa-basi itu selesai, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar anak tunggal keluarga Kuroko itu. Tangan kanannya memutar knop pintu dan menemukan bahwa Tetsuya sepertinya sedang tertidur. Mata kuningnya menganalisis wajah tidur itu, lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "Ah, Tetsuyacchi masih tidur rupanya. Kasihan sekali milkshake vanilla ini," ujarnya sambil memegang segelas minuman itu.

Ia cukup hapal kelakuan temannya yang satu itu. Tetsuya tidak akan kembali tertidur jika sudah bangun. Ryota hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, lagipula ada cara lain untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda yang sakit itu tidak tidur namun hanya uringan sambil menutup matanya. Ia akan memanfaatkan cinta Tetsuya akan minuman berbahan dasar es krim vanila.

Sebuah tangan dengan cepat berusaha menyambar minuman tersebut dari tangan Ryota, "Berikan kepadaku, Ryota-kun!" syukurlah refleknya sebagai olahragawan cukup baik, sehingga ia dapat menyelamatkan umpan.

"Hahaha! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tetsuyacchi!"

Suara tawa segera memenuhi ruangan itu, lalu, ibunda Tetsuya mengetuk pintu kamar yang belum ditutup Ryota. Mengantarkan minuman untuk sahabat putranya. Ryota mengucapkan terima kasih dan diberi keleluasaan untuk menganggap rumah tersebut sebagai rumah sendiri. Setelah wanita itu pergi, mereka berdua berbincang ringan.

"Kauyakin bahwa kau sudah lebih baik?" nada cemas terdengar dari ucapan si kepala kuning itu. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk sambil menyesap minuman favoritnya itu.

"Tadi, saat Ryota-kun sedang bekerja, Kagami-kun dan Daiki-kun datang menjenguk," sedikit perasaan cemas itu segera tergantikan oleh rasa sesak segera mengisi dada Ryota, "mereka membawakanku beberapa obat yang dipercaya cukup efektif untuk menyembuhkan gejala flu. Kagami-kun juga membuatkanku sup krim, seharusnya aku menyisakanmu karena rasanya sangat enak."

Topeng itu tidak akan ia lepaskan di sini, "UH! Tetsuyacchi kautega sekali! Aku jadi ingin meminum sup buatan Kagamicchi! Sepertinya enak!"

Percakapan antara mereka berdua entah kenapa tumben sekali didominasi oleh si pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya tipis. Tetsuya bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi sebelum Ryota datang, tentunya berkaitan dengan kedua pemuda yang datang duluan. Ryota harus cepat mencari alasan untuk pergi dari sini.

Segera.

Ia benar-benar sebal, ah lebih tepatnya benci, mendengar semua cerita itu.

Bukankah seharusnya Tetsuya Kuroko hanya melihatnya? Sahabat yang selalu berada di sisinya di saat suka dan duka? Kenapa ia malah bercerita seakan kedua orang itulah yang lebih hebat daripadanya?

"AH! AKU LUPA!"

Berikan alasan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Ryota.

"Aku harus pergi kuliah sore ini!"

Tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan alasan itu.

Mata bulat Tetsuya sedikit terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar pekikan sahabatnya, lalu, tertawa kecil, "Ryota-kun tetaplah Ryota-kun, bukan?" Ryota hanya memberikan cengiran

Meski dalam khayalannya ia sedang menyunggingkan sebuah seringai, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Tetsuya."

(Ya, orang-orang lain itu tidak tahu apa-apa.)

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama dengan kemarin. Kuliah, kerja, kuliah, kerja. Ryota Kise tetaplah Ryota Kise yang di depan selalu tersenyum senang, orang yang tidak punya masalah sama sekali, dicintai banyak orang, wajah menawan, dan berbagai hal indah yang lain. Ryota Kise tetaplah Ryota Kise yang di belakang selalu membenci dirinya, kesal dengan sekitarnya, apatis, cari aman, dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya.

Suatu kesempatan saat ia sedang melihat-lihat pusat perbelanjaan, ia melihat sosok familiar, kulit gelap dengan rambut biru laut itu di sebuah toko olahraga, "Ah, Daikicchi!?"

Yang punya nama segera menatap sumber suara dengan posisi tangannya memegang sebuah sepatu basket, matanya terbelalak, "Ryota. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Mencari perempuan? Carikanlah aku satu. Yang ukuran dadanya G."

"DAI-CHAN!" suara melengking milik seorang gadis terdengar lalu dilanjutkan suara pukulan.

"Apa-apaan sih, Satsuki?!"

"Jaga bicaramu jika sedang di depan umum, Ahomine!"

"Dasar nenek tua."

"Apa kaubilang?!"

Ryota segera menghampiri mereka berdua untuk melerai, "Daikicchi, Momocchi! Lama tidak berjumpa! Kalian sedang berkencan?"

"KI-CHAN! Aku tidak mau yah berkencan dengan si dekil satu ini!" Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kami sedang mencarikan hadiah untuk seseorang," tambah Satsuki lagi.

"Hadiah? Siapa yang akan berulang tahun?" Pemuda beranting satu itu mengingat-ingat ulang tahun teman-temannya tetapi tidak ada yang berulang tahun pada awal Agustus …

"Hadiah untuk Bakagami. Dia cerita kalau sepatu basketnya sudah rusak, kebetulan sebentar lagi ia berulang tahun jadi aku mencarikannya sepatu basket baru," Ryota mengangguk paham, ada sedikit perasaan kesal karena sepertinya Daiki lebih memperhatikan teman barunya, tetapi, perasaan ini tidak separah saat ia bersama Tetsuya, "Ah, Ryota. Kagami bilang ia mengajakmu untuk datang ke acara ulang tahunnya."

Wajah si model itu melongo dengan tidak elitnya, "Ke-kenapa aku juga diundang? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya!"

"Itu karena Tetsu-kun dan Dai-chan selalu membicarakan tentang Ki-chan kepada Kagamin!" jelas gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Pemilik marga Kise itu hanya mengeluarkan, "Oh," singkat. Tetapi, di dalam dadanya, entah kenapa mendadak menjadi hangat …

(Apa perasaan ini juga hanya sesaat karena terbawa suasana?)

(Ryota kembali bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.)

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

2 Agustus, di apartemen xxx, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu yang bertuliskan nama keluarga 'Kagami.'

"Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi! Apa kauyakin aku boleh bersama kalian?" seru Ryota panik, "A-aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya, acara seperti ini biasanya hanya diadakan untuk teman dekat! Aku bahkan belum menjadi temannya!"

"… Ryota-kun ribut ya."

"Tetsuyacchiiiiiii!"

"Santai saja, Ryota. Kapan lagi bisa makan enak gratis?" ucap sahabatnya yang lain. Dengan santai ia segera membuka pintu tanpa memencet bel, "Oi, Bakagami. Kami datang!"

"OI! Kenapa kau main masuk saja?! Aku belum selesai menyiapkan semuanya!" Ryota menatap sumber suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, mata berwarna merah itu menatap ke arah orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya, "Eh … Kau Ryota ya?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk.

"Kagami-kun, tidak sopan menunjuk orang."

"Eh, ma-maafkan aku," manik madu ini terbelalak.

 _Jadi … Ini Taiga Kagami … Rambutnya berwarna merah api … Matanya juga sama … Eh, apa-apaan alis cabang itu?! Pfft! Tapi … Dia besar sekali ya … Nyaris sama dengan Daikicchi … Bahasa Jepangnya aneh, Tetsuyacchi dan Daikicchi pernah bilang apa waktu itu? Ah, dia baru kembali dari Amerika? Eh, eh, itu apron?! Pemuda sepertinya juga menggunakan apron saat memasak?!_

"Kagami-kun, ini orang yang kami sering ceritakan. Perkenalkan dirimu, Ryota-kun," perintah pemuda yang paling muda di situ.

Ryota membungkukan badannya, "Salam kenal, aku Ryota Kise. 19 tahun. Jurusan teknik mesin di universitas yang sama dengan Tetsuyacchi dan Kagamicchi. Bekerja sampingan sebagai model di majalah. Boleh minta tanda tangan jika kaumau. Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Kagamicchi!"

Kemudian semuanya semakin hening.

"O-oh, kalian benar. Dia banyak bicara," komentarnya polos, "tapi, apa-apaan itu Kagamicchi ...?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir, Ryota segera mengeluarkan air mata buayanya, "A-Apa yang sudah kalian ceritakan kepada Kagamicchi?" tetapi, malah diabaikan kedua sahabatnya.

Tempat Taiga sendiri sangat nyaman, untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, tempat itu sangat bersih dan rapi! Pantas saja Daiki lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar apartemen Taiga dibandingkan kamar apartemennya sendiri. Pasti kamar Daiki benar-benar berantakan. Hanya akan rapi ketika Satsuki datang berkunjung.

"Maafkan aku terlambat!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu muncul di depan pintu. Ia segera disambut hangat oleh keempat pemuda yang lainnya. Kedatangannya sangat tepat waktu sebenarnya, makanan dan minuman sudah mulai disiapkan. Sebuah kue ulang tahun yang diletakan di meja makan juga sudah dihiasi lilin.

"Kagamicchi yang membuat semua ini? Hebat sekali! Kau seperti ibu rumah tangga saja!"

"Hentikan panggilan aneh itu … Memangnya aneh?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku sangat kagum kau bisa memasak sebanyak dan …" Ryota memasukan sebuah bola daging ke dalam mulutnya, "SEENAK INI! WAAAAH! Seperti makanan kelas atas kautahu!"

"Berhenti berbicara dan makan saja, Ryota. Kau menganggu ketenangan makanku," seru pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah menyantap karage, yang memang disiapkan Taiga karena itu makanan kesukaan Daiki, dengan ranggas.

"Daiki-kun benar. Tenanglah dan makan saja makananmu, Ryota-kun," kali ini yang bersuara adalah Tetsuya dan dilanjutkan dengan suara seruput dari minuman yang tengah ia pegang. _Vanilla milkshake_ , minuman favorit Tetsuya.

"Masakan Kagamin memang enak sekali …" lirih Satsuki, lalu, ia berdiri sambil tidak sengaja menggebrak meja makan, "Kagamiiiiin, ajari aku untuk memasak!" rengeknya dengan mata memelas. Ketiga pemuda yang merupakan teman SMP-nya langsung, uh.

"Mmm … Ah, ya, aku masih lapar! A-aku akan memesan _burger_ Majiba dulu," melarikan diri yang agak ketahuan.

"KAGAMIIIIIN!"

Tawa riang memenuhi kamar apartemen bernomor 510 itu, suara rengekan Ryota, suara marah Taiga saat melihat Daiki seenaknya saja mengambil jatah makannya, suara malas Daiki yang memang malas, suara Satsuki yang mendumel tentang kelakuan teman masa kecilnya, Tetsuya hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

(Setelah seperti ini, Ryota terkadang merasa dirinya hanya terbawa suasana.)

(Hari ini pun dia menjalani harinya dengan dirinya yang lain.)

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kebiasaan Ryota saat berada di rumah adalah mengobrol dengan keluarganya. Dengan kakak-kakak perempuannya, dengan ibunya, atau dengan ayahnya. Ia terkadang membicarakan tentang tren _fashion_ terbaru, terkadang bercerita tentang temannya, membicarakan basket yang merupakan olahraga kesukaannya.

"Lalu, _Nee_ -chan, mereka akan lomba makan. Tetapi, saking cepatnya mereka makan, semua orang mengira mereka sudah tidak makan selama seminggu!" dengan semangat ia menceritakan tentang kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Ryota, Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Taiga pergi makan ke Majiba. Daiki dan Taiga benar-benar tidak akur dan memperlombakan banyak hal. Hingga lomba makan.

Manik madu kakaknya terbelalak lalu tertawa dengan kalemnya.

Ryota tahu bahwa keluarganya selalu melihatnya sebagai pemuda ramah, baik, polos, dan ceria. Meski terkadang terlalu hiperaktif. Ia terlihat malas mungkin karena ia anak bungsu. Sebenarnya itu adalah ajaran mereka sendiri. Jika orang mengatakan adalah rumah tempat di mana kau bisa menjadi diri sendri … Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi, Ryota tahu bahwa yang ia tunjukkan di rumah bukanlah dirinya yang seutuhnya.

"Lalu, lalu, anehnya lagi pemuda ini mukanya sangat sangar, ya. Tapi, dia sebenarnya benar-benar hatinya lembut, tidak tegaan, benar-benar malaikat. Aku juga terkejut bisa berteman dengan pemuda seperti itu!"

"Hahaha, bagaimana dengan Tetsu-chan, Dai-kun, dan Sacchan?" tanya kakaknya yang kedua.

"Hmmm, Tetsuyacchi tetaplah Tetsuyacchi. Ia kecil, ia imut, ekspresinya masih datar, mata biruny yang bulat. Ia masih memilih untuk minum _vanilla milkshake_ daripada makan. Daikicchi tidak banyak berubah, _nee_ -chan! Dia tetaplah manusia dekil yang mengincar gadis berdada besar, brrrr," pemuda itu segera memeluk dirinya, mendadak merinding, "kadang dia malah menumpang makan di rumah Kagamicchi, ckck. Momocchi kadang memarahinya karena terlalu bergantung kepada Kagamicchi. Padahal ia sudah besar, hahaha!"

"Hahaha, Ryo-chan! Teman-temanmu sangat menarik ya. Pasti membahagiakan jika kau memunyai beberapa sahabat yang bisa kaupercayai …" lirih kakak perempuannya yang pertama lalu diiyakan kakaknya yang kedua.

"Jangan lupa mengajak mereka main ke sini lagi, ya, Ryo-chan. Kami pasti akan menyambut mereka dengan hangat," tambah ibunya yang daritadi mendengar cerita anak laki-lakinya itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, lalu, menundukan kepalanya. Menghapuskan senyum cerahnya.

(Sahabat-sahabat yang dipercayai, huh?)

(Ia masih tidak mengerti berapa banyak lapis topeng yang ia kenakan.)

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kali ini, hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain yang bersamanya, hanya dia sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ia memberikan senyuman kepada benda yang berada di depannya, ia menyentuhnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Kebohongan yang ia keluarkan dengan ajaibnya tidak terdeteksi sama sekali. Meski banyak orang yang bisa menebak gerak-geriknya tetapi, banyak orang pula yang tidak bisa membacanya.

" _Aku mengetahuimu, Ryota-kun."_

" _Kau selalu begitu, Ryota."_

" _Ryo-chan … Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya?"_

Semua kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ah, sebenarnya orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mengetahui seorang Ryota Kise secara mendalam …

"KALIAN TAHU APA TENTANGKU?!" ia berteriak di ruangan itu. Suaranya bergema.

Bukan keluarganya.

Bukan orang yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat.

Bukan siapa-siapa.

Ryota menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, ia tertawa keras, kemudian ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Di akhir semua sandiwara itu, di balik telapak tangannya ia memberikan sebuah seringai, "Siapa memangnya yang mengerti aku?"

(Terkadang ia lelah dengan hidupnya sendiri.)

(Lelah dengan panggung yang ia buat sendiri.)

(Tidak ada orang yang mengerti tentang dirinya.)

(Tidak seorangpun.)

(Bahkan dirinya sendiri.)

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N_ : … Anehnya saya masih bisa menulis KiKuro? Ini KiKuro? Apa karena ini sebuah _request_? Sepertinya hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Maafkan saya, El-san. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh sesuatu hal yang cukup dekat dengan masing-masing orang.

Intinya, Kise itu ke manapun ia pergi sebenarnya menggunakan topeng, mempertanyakan dirinya yang seperti apa, orang-orang di sekitarnya (yang mengaku mengenalnya) sebenarnya bahkan tidak tahu semua sisi dari Kise. Pada akhirnya, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak paham dengan dirinya. Krisis jati diri(?)

Bagi yang membaca cerita ini, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca.

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
